1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to anti-counterfeiting measures, and in particular, to a method and system for authenticating products, and thereby deterring counterfeiting diversion and/or piracy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the consumer goods industry, counterfeiting is a significant and growing problem. While fashion and luxury goods have long been targets of counterfeiters, nearly any branded product can be the subject of counterfeiting. For example, products such as shampoo, automotive parts, baby formula and even beer have been the subjects of counterfeiting. Counterfeiting is difficult to detect, investigate, and quantify. Consequently, it is difficult to know the full extent of the problem. However, by some estimates, between five to seven percent of all world trade is in counterfeit goods, amounting to an annual value that exceeds $250 billion. That figure is likely to increase as globalization continues and supply chains are extended further into developing countries that lack the ability and/or the desire to detect and prevent counterfeiting.
In a traditional counterfeiting scheme, an individual or group of individuals, produces, packages and attempts to sell products with the intent to deceptively represent the product's authenticity and/or source. In most cases, the quality of a counterfeit is less than the original product that the counterfeit has been designed to emulate. Consequently, consumers that unknowingly purchase counterfeit goods are being defrauded. In some cases, such as with drugs, medicines and automotive parts, when a consumer unknowingly purchases a counterfeit, the results can be dire.
Counterfeiting has a significant impact on business entities as well. Perhaps the most obvious negative effect counterfeits have on companies is lost revenue and profit. Less obvious but equally important is the potential damage counterfeits can cause to a company's brand equity. For example, a single highly publicized negative incident caused by the use of a counterfeit can cause immeasurable damage to a company's reputation.
Several techniques have been developed or proposed for preventing counterfeiting. For example, some of the techniques aimed at preventing counterfeiting include marking products, labels or product packaging with an identifying mark using holograms, color shifting inks, tamper labels, intaglio inks, and ultraviolet inks. However, this approach is often ineffective because the identifying mark is easily copied by counterfeiters, and/or is too difficult for consumers to recognize.
Another approach to preventing counterfeiting is to utilize radio frequency identification (RFID) tags. For example, by attaching a special RFID tag to a product when it is initially packaged, the product can be later authenticated by verifying the unique identifying data transmitted by the RFID tag. However, adding an RFID tag to each product increases the overall cost of the product. Moreover, the equipment (e.g., RFID sensors or readers) needed to verify the RFID tag may only be available to certain entities in the distribution chain of the product, and almost certainly are not available to a consumer of the product. The RFID tags themselves or the codes within them are also subject to counterfeiting. Consequently, there remains a need for an effective and economical anti-counterfeiting system.